


【安雷】关于安少侠长得太帅这件事

by aoya0323



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 武侠pa，安少侠对自己的外貌过于自信而引发的恋爱故事
Kudos: 25





	【安雷】关于安少侠长得太帅这件事

关于安少侠长得太帅这件事  
by都不知道

长得太帅也会是一种苦恼。  
青苍派双刃峰二弟子安迷修都每天被自己帅醒，他打了个哈欠洗漱着衣，在铜镜面前整理起一头乱毛，身上闪出的星星飞镖一般扎在镜面上。  
“哎，又碎了一个。”  
他对着镜子摇头，老天作孽啊，让他如此容貌过人，风神秀异，文武双全，玉树临风啊。  
导致他现在都找不到对象，为什么呢？女孩子和他这般完美的人在一起一定觉得压力山大吧！他握拳恨恨，眼睛里淌下面条泪。  
门里的师妹，外面的女侠，每个人见到他都绕道走，而且还是绕着八字走。这不，青苍派玳瑁峰的艾比小师妹早上给他的师父来送卷宗，蹑手蹑脚地在小路上左顾右盼。  
小师妹一身粉嫩，抓天揪梳得捅破天际，虽然他没有半分非分之想，但是君子必须上前打招呼。  
“可爱美丽的艾比师妹，今天又有新卷宗收入我峰门下吗？”  
“……”  
“可爱美丽的艾比师妹，我看你最近下盘不稳，走姿漂浮，还是不要吃太多零食比较好吧？”  
“……”  
“可爱美丽的艾比师妹你是不是见到我太激动了，都说不出话了。你不用太害羞，女孩子矜持一些是很好，但我认为……”  
“你到底有完没完？！”  
“唉？”  
安迷修皱眉，没听出来小女孩在说什么，被后面老人的声音打断了。  
“徒儿啊，叫玳瑁峰的弟子把卷宗放在老地方，你快些进来，为师有事同你讲。”  
“好，徒儿现在就来。”  
安迷修迈进屋子，还奉了杯茶给老者。老者眉毛须长，胡子落地，一身白衣。  
他顺顺胡子，吮口茶，眼睛眯开一条线，搞得神神秘秘的。  
“怎么了师父？你终于找到合适的老太太给你续弦了？”  
“不错，前几日圣墓派的掌门人说她有位师妹最近……不，为师不是来说这个的！”  
刚把卷宗搬完的玳瑁峰女弟子在门外”呵呵”两声，所谓上梁不正下梁歪。  
“咳咳。徒儿你可知紫堂山庄要举办武林大会！”  
“徒儿略有耳闻，我们青苍派一向以斩妖除魔为重，不参与这等闹事。”  
安迷修义正言辞，年迈的峰主很是满意地点了点头。  
“说得好，不过这次大会非比寻常，紫堂山庄声称寻到了《凹凸真经》，要赠予夺得魁首的英雄好汉。”  
“什么？！《凹凸真经》？！师父此话当真？”  
“不错，正是可驱百毒通百脉的《凹凸真经》！”  
安迷修眉头紧蹙，这本传说中的典籍他听闻过多次，据说其中的心法可助人突破任何瓶颈界限，不需要积累多年，内力便能达到宗师的武学造诣。  
“这等奇物落到名门正派手中倒是无碍，只怕被些歪门邪道的人夺去！”  
“为师与掌门师弟正是有此顾虑，如今掌门师弟的大弟子尚在闭关，除了他之外也只有你的功夫为师放心。你速速下山拿着这份请柬赶去，不必夺得魁首，只要不让典籍落到恶人手中！”  
“弟子知命！”  
安迷修在山下历练多年，早名声鹊起，抵达紫堂山庄时大会已经开席。擂台边黑压压的人头一片，呼喝声此起彼伏。  
上面两个妙龄女子正打得难舍难分，左边的目若点星，白衣胜雪，乃圣墓教冰霜圣女。右边女子白齿红唇，灿若玫瑰，乃合欢派星月魔女。  
两人跃起内力对冲，绫罗绸缎浮于空中，如九天玄衣。  
擂下的男人们看得入迷，美则美矣。可惜美景不长，星月魔女出手狠辣，星月轮绕身而出，被对手躲过，却不见她三根银针藏在月轮阴影之中。  
“呃……”  
白衣少女霎时捂住自己胸口往后退去，引得新月魔女仰头轻笑。  
“安莉洁，几个月不见，我看你的功夫是退步了吧？”  
她起手推势，内力引着星月轮舞斩，直朝伤者而去。只听铿锵两声，月轮抵上剑面，摩擦火花四散。  
“这位小姐，在下实在不愿见像你这般美丽的小姐用恶人才用的手段。”  
中间跳出来的剑客相貌不凡，内力如风流推涌，直把月轮弹出，撞上擂边墙壁，将石墙捅了个对穿。  
“承让了。”  
安迷修一手握剑作揖，一手掐着剑诀背在身后，他立于擂台中央，下面喝声起伏，却让星月魔女一阵恶寒。  
“我找安莉洁比试，你们青苍派管什么闲事！本小姐倒是要让你看看，什么才是真正的恶人！”  
千万暗器从女孩衣袖中闪烁而出，在烈阳之下如金属鱼鳞，波光熠熠。  
安迷修轻笑，大叹可惜，他早看穿合欢派内功破绽，尤其是眼前少女功底不足，被他的剑风牵引几次便让空中的飞镖阵型溃散，叮叮当当如雨落地。  
“凯莉小姐，还要再比吗？”  
他赢得轻松，整理头发，甚至要以为凯莉是看到他小鹿乱撞才输得如此之快。女孩眼珠转动，甩了衣袖瞥向受伤的安莉洁，轻功而去。  
“厉害，厉害，别看他一个小白脸模样，功夫居然如此了得。”  
“你居然不知道？他是青苍派双刃峰的入室弟子，下一任峰主的备选人，剿过十八连环坞，独闯千尺潭铜人阵，上个月还把雷神教的分舵清理了！”  
“哼，你们说是谁把我的分舵清理了！”  
人未到，声先至，内力传音。只见一个男子从外墙浮来，凌空踏出十三步，黑色长靴落于擂台之上。  
“怎么是你？”  
安迷修皱眉，年轻男子的出现引起众人惊呼。  
“是雷狮。雷神教的教主！”  
“什么，这个魔头这么年轻？！”  
雷神教纵横江湖十几载，未见过新教主真容的哪会料到本尊是个未过双十的少年。教主鼻子上挂了一片面纱，看不出清晰的五官，但看气质身形可以猜出大致年龄，一身衣物外素内锦，黑色的劲装被盖在最外面的白色华盖之下，绣有暗金纹路。  
“雷狮你这种人也敢到此造次，打典籍的注意？英雄好汉们汇聚一堂，你怕不是要变成过街老鼠。”  
“哼，我想来即来，想走即走。安迷修，你处处找我几个护法麻烦，正好一起清算了！”  
雷狮声未落已出手，长刀寒气压鼻而来。他十几岁便得上代教主真传，在年轻一辈中武功登峰造极，一刀斩在双剑之上，嗡鸣震野，惹人齐齐掩耳。  
两人内力相撞，吹得人衣襟缭乱，树木摇曳。较力一时，雷狮脚下将石板踩出条条裂纹。  
“安迷修。”  
他叫得切齿，引人挑眉。  
实话实说，安迷修虽嫉恶如仇，但没有专门找雷狮手下麻烦。不过几次被他撞见行恶，路见不平拔刀相助。  
反倒是雷狮处处和他犯冲，哪里都能遇到。  
该不会是跟踪了他吧？  
安迷修越想越觉得不对劲，魔教教主一双紫色的眼睛黏在他身上，仿佛要把他的发丝和汗毛都数清楚。  
雷狮就算在此赢了他又怎可能斗得过剩下的武林泰斗？所以为什么非要缠着他斗？  
为什么……  
难不成……  
他突然想起雷狮上次与他堂弟找艾比小师妹麻烦之事，他救下师妹时雷狮不快的样子。突然眼前一亮，仿佛所有的证据怪异地拼凑在一起。  
“雷狮，你该不会是喜欢我吧？”  
“啊？”  
魔教教主以为自己听错了音，刀面一滑被安迷修趁机用内力往外推去。  
他见雷狮乱了阵脚，变得更为笃定。虽然他没有龙阳之好吧，但拦不住别人有啊！  
唉都怪自己长得太帅啊！  
“果然……原来你之前找我小师妹麻烦是嫉妒吗？”  
“啊？！我说你吃错药了吧？她带人围攻我的护法，你都忘干净了？”  
“雷狮，且不说正邪有别，我是不会对男人感兴趣的！你放弃吧！”  
“？？？？？”  
魔教教主懵圈，露在面纱外的皮肤开始发紫发红。  
一时间让安迷修觉得有那么一点点可爱。  
可惜没坚持一秒，那人冷笑一声。  
“我今天就要开了你的头骨，看看你脑子里面装了什么混杂之物！”  
雷狮刀面挟光，怒斩横切，内力翻涌在铁器上镀出青蓝雷光。雷神教的独门内功，仿佛能把内力幻化成雷电。  
刀刃擦过安迷修耳侧的发丝，金属鸣响刺耳，他不敢再用双剑与之交锋。胶着二十几招有余，安迷修不得已变成用掌风逼开刀刃，拍打着雷狮的长刀震颤。  
雷狮咬住他的动作，就像狮子咬住猎物，刀面往他的身体越逼越近。  
“藏书阁着火了！”  
刀刃擦过安迷修的肩膀，远处一个紫堂山庄的书童叫得大声，浓烟自西边的厢房升起。  
“怎么办，典籍还锁在里面！”  
“是雷神教的人做的！我看见了！”  
人声嘈杂此起彼伏，不知谁喊了最后一句，所有人的视线集中到雷狮身上。  
雷狮刀锋一顿，冷眼往下扫去。  
“有意思，这就是你们名门正派的作风？放个火也要栽赃到我身上？说我做的，证据何在？”  
“妖人，休得狡辩！你平日作恶多端，今日来了此处，别想全身而退！”  
台下坐席上的几个老者纷纷拔剑而起，这些都是各帮各派的泰斗，不好对付。他眯起眼睛，暗暗狞笑。  
“今天算你走运了安迷修。下次再要你的脑袋。”  
“想逃，没门！”  
“追上他，别让他跑了。”  
各帮弟子蜂拥而上，被雷狮踩着脸当成踏板，直往山庄之外。紫堂山庄的侍卫们着急救火，身为坐上宾的各大帮主长老们一个个眉毛拧成泥鳅，也揪心得很。  
火势汹汹，没去抓魔教教主的弟子纷纷帮书童与仆从们抬水，闪烁的红光终于都变成滚滚浓烟。  
紫堂家主缓步从藏书阁的烟灰中出来，捧着一个精致的铁盒，看上去无损。所有人都被盒子吸引了注意。  
“紫堂兄，你速速检查下，典籍可有损坏。”  
“此处杂人众多，不如换个地方也好！”  
“唉！紫堂家主发的是英雄帖，自当天下英雄一起看看才能安心！”  
站在最后的一个老者如是说，换来紫堂家主微笑，正派之间暗涛汹涌，都想把典籍收入囊下。  
“各位英雄莫急，我紫堂既然请各位来此打擂，自然不会食言，诸位请看典籍完好，可安心了吧？”  
盒子打开一刻，里面薄薄一本册子，纸面发黄，上面写的《凹凸真经》四个大字。  
“呃。我怎么觉得就是普通一本书啊？”  
众人目不转睛之余，站在安迷修旁边的矮个子少年说话了。  
他看着差不多十三四岁，带了一顶草帽。  
“这位兄台与我所想略同。”  
“唔，今天着了火，该不会接下来的擂台要挪至明天了。”  
少年苦恼抓抓头发，不经意间一语中的，打擂延至明天，各派首领入席共讨魔教之事。  
安迷修刚结交的少年名叫金，无门无派，似乎对典籍更无兴趣，和他鬼扯到天暗便困得眼皮打架。  
“你先休息，我还有事，出去看看。”  
安迷修翻出厢房，白天着火一事实在蹊跷，他想不出眉目，有不详预感。有人为了确定典籍所放之处，估计故意纵火为之。  
他绕到山庄外的山坡上，月高星朗，青白之色铺于瓦上。他轻功落地，找到一个可以眺望藏书阁的位置，屋顶烧焦的痕迹若隐若现。  
安迷修拄颚沉思，忽然听得身旁草木声响。  
有人来了。  
他小心往后退去，用长草把自己盖住，刚才所在的位置多出来一个人影，轮廓模糊。  
这还不是让他意外的，一转头发现自己脚边还埋伏了一个，正蹲在地下抱着膝盖。  
“……兄台，你干嘛呢……出…出更吗？”  
他压低嗓音，实在找不到合适的字词形容自己宗师级的尴尬，很怕自己下一秒会闻到什么怪味。他不敢往下看，又不能不戒备，安迷修扫到下面一头白毛，单看着装忽觉自己见过此人。  
“你是银兰城城主，银爵？”  
“别说话。”  
“……”  
两人一站一蹲，藏了一会，可能英雄所见略同，城主也在此观察藏经阁，不过有一事让安迷修好奇。  
他不是一个能缄默的类型。  
“……你为何一直闭着眼睛？难不成有眼疾？”  
“……”  
城主不耐烦了，他出声冷硬。  
“因为真的英雄以眼杀人。”  
“嗯？愿闻其详。”  
“这可是你说的。”  
银爵睁眼之刻，仿佛在草丛里点起了两个西瓜大的孔明灯，胳膊粗的光线从人眼里射出。  
“什么人？！”  
在前面埋伏的人因光源立即发现了他们，安迷修大惊失色正想撤退，身后被人狠狠推了一把，把他卖得及时。  
“额！”  
他踉跄几步在草丛外停下，和前面拔刀的人大眼瞪小眼。  
“安迷修？又是你！看来你急着送死啊！”  
“雷狮。”  
剑客挠挠鼻尖，苦恼得很。  
“我都说咱们俩没可能了，用不着跟踪我吧？”  
“……％＃＊＠？＃谁说我跟踪你？！我一刀送你上路省去你找郎中治病的钱！”  
雷狮吼声刀引，斩风把周围草木簌簌削成碎屑，如雨而下。  
安迷修抽剑正欲与之相冲，只见山庄顶上有鬼影漂浮。  
“！”  
显然雷狮也发现了，甩下他往山庄追去。  
“什么人！”  
安迷修轻功过人，先比雷狮上了房顶，蒙着黑纱的是个女子，胸像包裹一块突起，长方形的形状。  
“《凹凸真经》？！”  
安迷修伸手去擒，又怕摸上人胸部。女子轻盈一跃进了树从，三个人影纠缠，雷狮的刀气一斩把前面的古木斩下，险些把安迷修的头发一起削秃。  
“你跑不了了——！”  
前面的女人笑了一声，扬袖洒出迷雾。  
“雕虫小技！”  
一正一邪两股内力把迷雾逼开，哪想的今天晚上吹的是东南风，又朝他的脸吹了回来。  
“咳咳。”  
安迷修捂住口鼻猛咳，刺痒的感觉入侵黏膜，立即又被下一股迷雾包裹。  
他拄着剑还在迈步，等闻出是何已经为时过晚，浑身上下都在发热，往冰凉的地方挨去。  
是星月魔女的合欢散。

又闷又热，他像憋在一个极小的空间里往外挣动。不管怎么用力，那都小得可怜，在一阵阵动作里逼出另一人痛苦的叫声。  
安迷修摸不找头绪，也睁不开眼，胡乱动了半夜，仿佛泡在沸水里面滚了一圈。  
最后终于舒服了，满足睡去。  
真是个怪梦，剑客醒的时候还以为自己在厢房里躺着，结果没有床铺也没有被褥，背枕着地，身盖着天，被清晨深林里冰凉的雾气冻得打颤。他本能往温暖的地方靠去，忽然发现不对。  
他的身边还躺着一个衣衫不整的人。  
“雷…雷狮？？？”  
安迷修不敢大声呼吸，画面刺激让他的脸红到脖子根，想起昨天晚上的种种细节他的三观基本是被丢到屠夫的碾板上，用杀猪的大刀，剁了三千六百多下。  
冷静……  
冷静，安迷修。  
好歹你找到对象了啊。  
“不……不不…不可能，我就是一辈子童真也不好这口。”  
爽是爽了，现在一肚子哀鸣在剑客肚子里吹唢呐，他吞咽了无数次，看着雷狮泛红的眼角又开始小腹发热。  
魔教教主的面纱掉了，身上只单薄地挂了一件，安迷修对着人精致张扬的五官看入了魔，手心痒痒。  
不行，他意志坚定！  
不好这口！  
他要想个办法收拾残局，首先不能把雷狮惊醒，要怎么做呢？他衣服还被雷狮压着啊！  
安迷修急中生智，拿出宝剑往自己被压住的袖口上一刮，成功脱身。  
然后顿时对着自己的衣袖发出绝望的叫声。  
“我断袖了，我…居然，被雷狮这个大魔头逼得断袖了！”  
“干什么，吵死人了。”  
魔教教主哼哼醒了，迷迷糊糊片刻后眼睛睁得可怕。他盯着安迷修赤裸的上身，还有下面没遮起来的第三把巨剑，脸上红了又白，白了又紫。  
“你…你！”  
“冷静啊雷狮，冷静，你听我解释啊！”  
安迷修穿上裤子鸡飞狗跳，下面刀锋钻来，险些以后再无法传宗接代。  
他和雷狮的梁子这回结大了。

《凹凸真经》被星月魔女盗走一事整个武林传得沸沸扬扬，紫堂山庄的英雄大会变成讨伐合欢派大会。安迷修任务失败，沮丧地回了双刃峰。  
“唉。”  
“安师兄，典籍被盗错不在你啊，不用这么唉声叹气吧。”  
今天从玳瑁峰来送卷宗的是他们一派的小师弟，埃米，穿着一身蓝衣服，也试图用抓天揪弥补身高的不足。  
“唉。”  
“这不峰主也没怪罪你吗？打起精神来吧。”  
“唉。”  
“……安师兄，你要有什么心烦事要说出来请直接说，不要一直专门走在我的前面叹气！”  
听到这句安迷修终于眼前一亮，这几天那些腹腔里的哀嚎已经不是一个人在吹唢呐了，简直是百鸟朝凤，出殡啊！  
他按住了埃米幼小的肩膀，脸上表情天人斗争，整理语句用了一炷香，把事情起因结果阉割成和谐版，如此如此，这般这般从头讲到尾。  
“嗯。哦。原来如此。”  
埃米听完点点头，用手敲了下另一手的手心。  
“安师兄，这就是你不对了吧。你这是始乱弃终啊。和你平时教导我的正道作风背道而驰。”  
“什么？唉！我，我……”  
孩子个子小，却让安迷修无从反驳，好像是这个道理。  
“而且我看我姐看的那些书里写，比如什么《扬ｘ魅ｘ》这本吧，魔教男子和女子一样被和谐的话，是会怀孕的。”  
“什么…啊？什么？还能这样吗？！”  
“千真万确啊！安师兄你想想，如果你一代大侠把一个未出阁的啥啥给啥啥了，还不上门提亲，人要是不小心中了，这以后我们青苍派，双刃峰，如何立足于武林？”  
“……………………”  
安迷修想了想雷狮如果中标的画面，几乎五雷轰顶，外焦里嫩，但转念一想他们上次的一夜，那个人湿润的眼睛与绯红的脸，他居然心里有那么一丝窃喜。  
和谐与征服，把一直以来无法打倒的对手酱酱酿酿，随意摆弄，潜意识里可以让任何男人兴奋。  
安迷修翻箱倒柜，把这几年他积累的所有家当都翻出来，差点把新布料缝的内裤也拿去当铺典当，最后凑了二十串铜钱，从山脚下捉了三只山羊，往雷神教总坛赶。  
少侠生得英俊非凡，胸口绑着个大红花，心里重复了无数次与雷狮提亲的景象。虽然他师父时常教导女弟子千万不能被邪教的人蛊惑，嫁入魔道，但是娶邪教的人进门没事吧？  
毕竟封建社会嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗，雷狮嫁给他等于变成正道的人，等于他止戈为武，不留一滴血铲平了雷神教总舵。  
可所谓修身，齐家，平武林一气呵成。  
安迷修嘴角溢笑，赶到了黑压压的黑神山下，门卫瞥了他一眼活像看个傻子。  
“教主去合欢派总坛抢典籍，你去那找吧。”

自从星月魔女偷得《凹凸真经》就变成全武林众矢之的，七大门八大派耗费一个月打上总坛，她掌门师兄鬼狐愣是不承认星月魔女就藏在坛内。  
“我与我师妹形如水火，怎么可能把她窝藏到此，恨不得现在抓她出来给你们碎尸万段。”  
总坛内几方人马正在交锋，一场混战难分敌我，天上黑云沉甸甸的，怕是暴雨将至。  
“哼。你那点易容功夫骗得了这些伪君子，还骗不了我。星月魔女输了擂台便离开了山庄，那天我在晚上追上去的，是假扮成你师妹的你！”  
雷狮踢开一个道士，刀刃正指着鬼狐鼻尖，那人愣了一刻，轻轻笑了。  
“哦？教主那晚记得如此清楚，怕不是享受得很吧？”  
雷狮一听此事便气不打一出来，记忆烙在他体内，又胀又疼。他眼前浮现出安迷修该挨千剐的脸，所有的怒意都朝鬼狐而去。  
他的刀气狠绝，一斩劈去，将祭祀的石坛劈开大半，石柱崩塌，切面整整齐齐。合欢派毒阵，千变万化，一个个合欢派弟子带着狐狸面具，过上十几招，只被雷狮拆碎七八个。  
各大门派不准备坐山观虎斗，一个掌门真气剑引，宝剑压风一直指到雷狮眉心。  
“不要怕，我们今天就收了这两个魔头——”  
剑影气流，人形混乱，雨水滚珠而下。雷神功在暴雨里威力骤增，蓝色的雷光把一片片接近他的黑影烧到哀声嚎叫，不过这等功法耗费他太多阳气，让雷狮全身愈来愈冷。  
他杀开一条血路，未斩鬼狐还不解恨，往坛上冲去时忽觉背后闷疼。正派和坛中邪教弟子打得不可开交，不知是谁的掌风厚重拍到他的背上，他想往后看，只觉天旋地转。旁边有人在喊，大雨中一个人接住了他，容貌他熟悉得很。  
“嗯……”  
雷狮的后背很疼，胸腔像被石头压过，喘不过气。  
若是被那些正派抓住，他不敢想象自己的下场。周围的触感变得干燥，他躺进了非常舒服的地方，布料又软又滑。  
他蹭了两下，像个刚从水里爬出来的动物，急切地想把身体弄干。  
“呃。”  
耳边有人声，还有轻盈的呼吸，一只手碰了碰他的脸颊，让他皱眉，他的教徒们从不敢碰他的身体。  
“什么人？”  
雷狮醒来时正躺在一个陌生的厢房里，整个屋子窄小，看着温暖干净。书籍卷轴放在床铺旁边的木柜上，上面点着一根檀香，冒着幽幽白烟。  
魔教教主试图爬起来，周身麻痹，他知道这是雷神功的后遗症发作了。每次使用这种功法，都会消耗他身体里大量阳气，轻则昏睡几天，若是经脉受阻便会像现在这样四肢麻痹。  
这就是他为什么要得到《凹凸真经》来化解，其他解决雷神功副作用的方法并非没有，但都是他不屑的下下策。  
“你醒了？”  
门外的人端着盘子进来，看到他时喜出望外。  
“吃点吗，我刚做的。”  
“……安…迷修？”  
雷狮咬牙，他被俘虏了吗？  
“别紧张我不会对你做什么呢，毕竟你还没过门呢，我师傅还在闭关修炼，等他出来我就带你见他，让他同意我们两个的……”  
“你在说什么鬼话？”  
魔教教主皱眉，眼前的人笑得极其灿烂，好像把他当做一个大礼物，舍不得拆开。他一直觉得安迷修此人脑袋秀逗，不知是真傻还是扮猪吃老虎。  
“你还不知道？”  
安迷修看他这般戒备，笑着擦擦自己的鼻子。  
“雷狮，你有了我的。”  
安迷修笑得晕晕乎乎，果然什么《扬ｘ魅ｘ》上写的内容都是真的，他为了求证还去找艾比借了书，魔教男子当真非同凡响。  
“啊？”  
雷狮不明所以，被人轻轻抓住了脉门，本能的戒备让他汗毛骤立，拽还拽不回来。  
“你自己摸摸看，你有了，喜脉。我的。”  
“？？？？？％＜％＠＃？？”  
雷狮听着那俩字和被砖头拍了脑袋一样，费尽九牛二虎之力，也没让自己麻痹的手腕动两厘米。  
安迷修笑着，牵起他另一只手的手指去摸脉搏。  
“感觉得出来吗，重音的，这里。”  
雷狮打了个冷战，一阵恶寒。想起先前一夜，如果他有能力就会在此把人拆到散架。  
“……你摸错了。我天生就这样。”  
魔教教主扯了个谎，他是练完雷神功才变成双心音的，总之不是”有了”。  
“雷狮别看你长这么高，居然还会害羞？没事我理解你，毕竟你喜欢了我那么久，一下水到渠成是快了点，我可以和你慢慢培养感情。”  
“啊？！我都说过不是喜欢你！！你该不会真的傻了吧？……你之前说的正邪殊途呢？怎么我们俩搞过一次你就转念了？”  
剑客听完还是抿笑，果然艾比看的书上写的全都是对的，标准的魔教爱上正道的套路，欲迎还拒，顺便试探他的真心。  
“你虽然作恶多端，但和我在一起我定会板正你的恶习，都说放下屠刀立地成佛，你以后真心悔改了，解散魔教，相信天下英雄都不会为难你。如果有，还有我拦着呢。”   
“…………………………”  
雷狮嘴唇上下扭动，竟不知道从何骂起。他都解释这么多次了，他的死对头还装作听不懂，恐怕是故意为之，想用怀柔的方式软禁他，说不定是为了套出雷神功的秘密。雷狮眼珠转动，想和他玩这套，还不知道谁先套路谁？  
“怎么了，发愣了？说了这么多，你肯定饿了吧，我刚给你煲的鸡汤。是我从山下打来的野禽。”  
雷狮哼笑一声，他还没蠢到吃假惺惺的正道给他准备的东西，可惜他肚子不争气，闻到鸡汤醇厚的香味就咕噜，那个男人听到，笑得十分欠揍。  
“你不信我？那我先喝。”  
安迷修抿了一口，然后又呙起一勺，在嘴边轻轻吹吹，往雷狮发白的薄唇送去。  
魔教教主吞咽唾沫，盯着勺子天人交战。他咬住嘴唇，被香味牵着鼻子，胃空发酸，直到安迷修胳膊酸硬，他轻轻啄了一下。  
雷狮的动作很轻，像猫科动物在喝水，下垂的睫毛抖动，从安迷修的角度可以清晰地看到随着喝汤蹭动的鼻尖。  
身后香炉的味道很淡，床单略有缭乱，有蒲公英的绒毛从门外飞来，落到安迷修的后脖颈上。  
他这回真的觉得痒了，不是身体痒，是心痒。  
俗话说丑媳妇越看越好看，何况雷狮英俊得很。  
“嗯。”  
魔教教主打了个哈欠，睡醒之后身上发粘，快到雨季了，天不算冷，但闷得难受。使唤了安迷修几天后，雷狮竟然开始享受这种感觉了，他的死对头鞍前马后把他捧在手心里供着，要捶腿捶腿，要倒水倒水。  
没想到青苍派的弟子有这种忍耐力，为了降服俘虏还能委屈求全讨好敌人，他教里的教众应该好好学学。  
“今天感觉好点了？”  
剑客进来，正好又端了一碗汤给他，今天放了小菌子，比以往闻得更鲜。  
“我烧热水了。你该洗洗了吧？呃，你洗的时候我正好洗下被褥。”  
确实这几天雷狮被软禁，还没好好沐浴过，他在教里养尊处优惯了，好干净，听到沐浴两个字眼睛发亮。又看到眼前抓耳挠腮的男人，安迷修的脸很红。  
“哦？我都动不了，怎么洗，难不成你帮我洗？”  
雷狮挑眉，不怀好意。安迷修的脸更红了，竟然让他觉得十分有趣。  
“……你放心，既然我说了在你过门前以礼相待，我肯定什么也不看。”  
什么也不看。  
事实证明什么也不看麻烦更大。  
沐浴的大木桶放在对面炊房里，这个别院只有安迷修一个弟子居住，偶尔能听到他和别的过来的弟子攀谈两句。  
木桶水深，安迷修给他搬了个凳子，把他连人带衣服全放进去。  
“能坐稳吗？你等我拿个搓板。”  
“……你当是洗衣服吗？！”  
“……呃。”  
少侠词穷，因为双腿麻痹的人明显站不住，要让安迷修抱着肩膀扶住。雷狮身上里衣被温水打透，就算现在不脱，一会换衣服的时候也需要脱到精光。  
“得罪了。”  
安迷修闭上眼睛，抓住人肩膀上的布料，往下拽。  
他头一次觉得脱衣服如此地困难，不知道雷狮修炼了什么邪魔外道导致内力受阻，不能自然弯曲的手臂像木棍插在衣服里，使劲掰上去难免捏到肉里。  
掌间滑溜溜的触感让安迷修吓了一跳，摸起来和摸自己粗糙的皮肤真的不一样。  
他碰了一次，难免不去碰第二次，闭着眼睛让人的想象力难以控制，那晚的记忆抽丝而出。  
太缠人了。  
一个男的怎么能……这么舒服。  
完了。  
冷静，安迷修，冷静，小安迷修！  
他低下头盯自己胯间开始不争气的东西，手指尖不知碰到了雷狮哪里，换来人不快的闷哼。  
“快点脱，别磨蹭了！”  
雷狮气喘吁吁，怒目而视，还不如一口气扒光给人个痛快。  
一个人洗澡，两个人流汗，等水声平复，安迷修闭着眼睛给人穿好衣服。他的腰已经不能再弯，从脸到脖子都红得发紫，竭力掩饰尴尬。  
周围香喷喷的味道好闻地发昏，另一人粗糙的呼吸声磨人到发疯。他还没把雷狮的腰带系上，就再忍不住了。  
“……我去倒水，你歇会。”  
“你倒是穿完！”  
雷狮低嚎，安迷修已经转过身去，艰难地用腿夹住自己的宝剑往外走，姿势像个老头。雷狮不自觉想笑，又被洗得晕晕呼呼。  
他看着男人在门外的背影愈来愈小，神经松弛下来，由着自己倒在新换的被褥里。非常廉价的布料，蹭在身上时却比教内的绫罗绸缎舒服。  
他的父亲是上任教主，从没告诉过他他的母亲是谁，每次提到此事都会大发雷霆，虐待他们兄弟几个。魔教之内生存尔虞我诈，弱肉强食，一同受难的人不会帮助彼此，会恨不得你死了，吃你身上的肉，喝你身上的血。  
他记得七岁时练第一层神功失败的时候，全身如现在麻痹，被他父亲丢在大雨里。  
那时他便想，如果活下来，就要割开那个人的喉咙。  
再醒的时候雷狮被裹上了一个小薄被，对着另一个人的喉咙，男人在他旁边拄着头假寐，手里拿着个芭蕉扇轻轻给他扇风。  
“嗯？”  
安迷修闭眼轻轻出声，笑声温柔。  
“才睡这么一小会？冷了？”  
少侠手里的芭蕉扇停了，伸手把他身上的薄被裹好，像包个小蚕蛹一样严实。  
“别动啊，再动要散了。”  
男人坐在雷狮旁边，脸离得很近，浓眉舒展，如果摸上去肯定很舒服。  
“……”  
雷狮眉头紧蹙，刚才自己的想法让他浑身一僵，不知从什么时候开始，他一点也不抵触安迷修的亲近。  
“你到底想打什么注意？”  
“嗯？”  
“你真想和我结亲？”  
“当然，我都说要对你负责了，君子一言，驷马难追。”  
“你清醒点，说了多少次，我是男的，如果我没怀呢？”  
剑客顿了一下，他是个固执的人，一旦保证要负责就认死理。如今被提出假设，他摸着下巴想了好半天。  
躺在床上的人头发没梳理过，毛茸茸的，脸与耳朵尖都很白。肩膀够宽，骨架略细。  
说真的，雷狮真不是安迷修想象的伴侣，可他已经认准了，再把雷狮的脸想象成别人的样子就怎么都不对味。  
“嗯……”  
“你干嘛？找死吗？”  
雷狮的脸被男人捏了半天，扭成各种样子，换来安迷修低笑。  
“我既然什么都对你做了，就代表决心已定，你用不着一直试探我吧？”  
试探个毛。  
雷狮腹诽，真佩服正道演戏的本事。他的脚逐渐可以动了，再过几天，手也会好。  
这一天烟雨蒙蒙，他告诉那个装傻充愣的剑客想吃烤串，没想到人真换了一身衣服，带上斗笠。  
“我去山下买肉，辣根也没了，可能有点久，你等我。”  
安迷修走的时候拉了他一下手，然后不好意思地蹭蹭鼻子，消失在小雨里。  
雷狮嘴上挂弧，下床的一刻身形不稳，在房间里走了一圈才觉身上身下内力周转。  
他在整个别院里翻了一圈，找出一本锁在盒子里的青苍派基础心法，还算得意，就当是这几天每晚被人摆弄的报酬吧。  
他穿上安迷修柜子里青苍派的衣服，理理发梢，仍然有点遮不住邪气，不过现在阴雨未散，没有多少路人有耐心检查他的相貌。  
雷狮徒步到山下，轻功疾驰，半天就是十几里，绵雨打在他的蓑衣上，依稀看到林外一个面馆有袅袅炊烟升起。  
“小二，一碗鸡汤面。”  
“来咯！”  
魔教教主下意识点完便咬了舌头，眼前浮现一个人的脸，他手里的筷子被攥出响声。  
他只是吃习惯鸡汤了，绝非在想那个傻冒。  
雨珠变得密集，草棚上有些许缺口，星零雨水滴在桌板上。从此处赶到雷神教至少几天，不知道他的教众在搞什么，到现在还没寻他。  
“让开，让开。”  
大雨里迎来几个人影，个个身形高大如墙，走在最前面的人掀开帘子，是个刀疤脸。  
“五个位置！香的辣的都上来——！”  
几个大汉刚进来便占据半个面馆，穿着蓑衣笨重至极，身上一股草丛的怪味。他们佩剑放在桌上，不用猜也是走江湖的。  
其他的客人退到里面，小二战战兢兢地附和。  
“各位爷，来了，来了。”  
“大哥。你知道不，迎春阁又来了个新的小妞。”  
“坞主不给你们差事，你们居然都去快活去了。”  
“怎么还不把酒满上——”  
大汉拍了下桌面，木板震响，小二不敢出声，先上了那桌的面与白酒。  
雷狮看着空空桌面不耐烦得很，这几个莽夫比阴雨更让他扫兴。  
“我的怎么还没上？”  
他扭头叫小二，那五人嗓门太大，肆无忌惮。  
“你们别想什么小妮子了，我们出来有要紧事。”  
“大哥，到底干嘛这么急？”  
“还能是什么？之前来连环坞捣乱的那个青苍派的安迷修今天下山了，还接了坞主的请战书。”  
刀疤大汉吃到一半正用手指剔牙，几个小弟交换眼神。  
“唉不好吧，那货不好对付。”  
“怎么着！你该不会怀疑我们坞主的能力吧，我们几百个人现在过去就是去给他老人家助威呢！”  
“……我怎么听着像群殴啊？”  
“行了吧，别啰嗦了，小二……”  
大汉叫到一半正好看在雷狮的方向，年轻人虽然身穿蓑衣，腿边仍有青苍派弟子的装束露在外面。  
“哎呦，冤家路窄，这还有个青苍弟子？”  
十八连环坞的几个人当即站起身来，椅子晃动，之前被这些正道欺负了，看到一个落单的简直手心痒痒。  
“爷叫你呢，哑巴了吗？”  
大汉把手里的筷子拍在雷狮桌上，刚好看到人的侧脸，十七八岁的男性，气质张扬，皮肤泛白。  
“长得还不错。把他绑起来，说不定一会有用。”  
大汉抓向了雷狮的蓑衣，张开一口黄牙。  
还在等面的“青苍弟子”挑下眉毛，下一刻哀号之声响彻面馆，透进雨里。  
“你，你——你们还愣着干什么——”  
吃疼的大汉望着自己的手指，那里已经连着手腕一同被掰断了。

安迷修顶着个大斗笠，左手里一个炒饭大勺般的羊腿，是他攒钱攒了一个月买下的，右手里串红红的辣根。他肩膀一垂，对着上百个人头叹气。  
青苍山人迹稀少，虽有先前抓回来的野羊可吃，但这几天他养出了感情，名字都起了怎能拿来打牙祭？  
为了买羊腿他跑到水寨城旁边的集市，结果冤家路窄，碰到这群祸害。  
雷狮会不会已经饿得啃剩菜了？  
他琢磨着，把辣根绑在腰带上，背后双剑出鞘一把，一刻沾满雨珠。  
忍忍吧。烤肉可以迟到，正义不可缺席。  
“好小子，今天我们新账旧账一起算了。”  
正中间的坞主年过花甲，一身腱子肉倒是不减，用独眼盯着他一举一动。安迷修上次刺瞎了他的右眼，本着照顾老人的理念才没下杀手。  
“盖前辈，我无心与你决生死，不过事不过三，今日论剑结束，麻烦你同我去官府走一遭。”  
“人在江湖，谈何官府，老夫凭本事杀人越货，还能由你一个黄毛小儿说的算吗？！都给我上！”  
人声刚落，周围几百人丁顶着大雨如浪滚来，安迷修踩着剑尖凌空一荡，扬起的剑风扫去一片。  
“那恕晚辈不客气了。”  
话未说完，他忽觉左边发凉，下意识左手去挡，只听咔的一声，手里架起来的羊腿被斧子斩成两半。  
“遭了！”  
他右手一剑戳去，把差点落地的腿肉扎于剑身，身后老人的斧子已经瞬间挥了七八下有余，恨不得把他斩成肉酱。  
“哼哼，小毛孩还护着你那块肉，等会老夫把你和那肉一起炖了。”  
坞主的功夫本差他一节，可旁边的苍蝇太多太杂，绕在他左右，十几把武器同时砍向他的位置。安迷修一脚踹去，顿时嚎叫一片，有人的血液溅入雨中。  
他没闲暇看身后惨状，一手羊腿，一手剑插羊腿，这还怎么打？  
巨斧从他鼻尖擦过，砸在地上，裂痕米长，石块崩向耳侧。安迷修眉头皱紧，抬手一扬，把长剑与羊腿扔上天空。  
他身后另一把剑立即现于左手，只听叮叮两声，剑尖卡在砍来的巨斧之上。  
“臭小子，拿命来！”  
双兵较力火花四溅，安迷修频频退后，剑尖滑在斧尾处的把柄上。  
斧头金属截面骤然落地，把手的连接处被一剑穿透。  
“什么！”  
周围人声鼎沸，飞起的羊腿升到最高点，然后往下坠去。  
安迷修看着老人跪向地面，最后一条杂鱼摇摇晃晃。  
他没时间检讨自己控制力道不当，天空中两个肉块直朝地面冲来。  
少侠一跃抓住剑扎住的那块羊腿，另一块在雨中翻滚眼看就要落在地上。   
“不好——”  
肉块翻滚，时间如同静止，安迷修的嘴巴张大，恨不得和闪电一样瞬移过去。  
只见雨中，有人从他对面横空跨出，将马上掉入水沟的羊肉收在手里。  
安迷修“啊”了一声，人的身形在雨里略显模糊，他的脑海里却有清晰的影子。  
“你怎么来了？腿脚好了？”  
他喜出望外，走近时依稀能看到人在斗笠下的容貌，天凉得很，他却心里一暖。  
“这么快就想我了？”  
雷狮的嘴一撇，看着手里的辣根与羊肉，眉头皱起。  
他很确定自己是来收安迷修的人头的，和他结梁子的对手，怎么也不能落到别人手里。  
可见到了羊肉，又觉哪里发闷。  
“你怎么知道我在这的？”  
剑客说着，兴冲冲地拉起他的手，然后被雷狮反扣住手腕。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”  
雷狮隔袖捏着人的脉门，只要他动念头，就有机会在这里把人解决掉。安迷修动了一下，让他反应性想去摸自己背后的刀匣。  
“给我拿吧，肉。你拿不好，都捏脏了。”  
“……”  
安迷修看人不语，终于纳闷。  
“你有事找我？”  
他的脸凑到人的帽檐里，毫不顾忌，听到人轻轻吸气。  
“你也太慢了。”  
雷狮把人的手腕放开。  
“我饿了。”  
现在杀了也未免太过于无趣，他的眼珠转动，若有所思。  
正好他教里缺个每天给他扇芭蕉扇，熬鸡汤的仆从，他看安迷修合适得很。  
“好。马上回去。”  
安迷修说罢拉着雷狮的手，再接过羊肉，用身上蓑衣把他环住。雷狮挣扎了一下，不屑地笑笑。两个人裹着一件蓑衣，摇摇摆摆地走向小路。  
“你不是要和我结亲？”  
“是啊，怎么又问，怕我跑了？”  
“那明天和我回趟我‘家’如何？你好歹见见我的‘父母’。”  
“真这么着急？”  
剑客笑得合不拢嘴碰了下人的腰，仿佛觉得雷狮这几天腰更显宽。  
他们回到青苍派临近夜晚，盘山的旋梯几乎不可视物，蓑衣下面的布料整块发潮。  
安迷修在炊房的烤架边晾衣服，旁边的肥肉融化在烙铁上，噼啪作响。羊脂里多出孜然和辣根的香味，最外面一层的肉皮膨胀酥脆。  
雷狮的眼睛和勾子一样，盯着烤肉，还没熟透就准备下手。  
安迷修削了几根竹签，看人狼吞虎咽，直到羊腿上只剩下白骨。饱食思淫，雷狮却困得眼皮打架，毫不客气地重新占据安迷修那张窄床。  
剑客无奈自己打扫干净，坐在窗边，对着雷狮看了一圈，最后检查起人的脉搏。  
“嗯？”  
可能是他自己也困了，手指下的脉音比上次还多了一重。  
“不管了，改天叫个郎中看看吧。”  
他开心躺下，对着人脸回顾白天的事。  
没过门的对象居然担心到下山接他，看来他长得太帅也不算什么坏事。  
他用薄被把两个人盖在一起，听得屋外的雨声变得绵软。  
积水滑落，涌入梦境，再流往即将开始的爱恋里。

end


End file.
